You and Me
by Moka Aoi
Summary: Just 10 drabbles between Kagene Rei and Furukawa Miki. Kemungkinan garing./OneShot!/MinorCharaParadise.


**~You and Me~**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp**

**Warning : Abal, Typo(s), GaJe, Garing, dll**

**Summary : Just 10 drabbles between Kagene Rei and Furukawa Miki. Kemungkinan garing./OneShot!/MinorCharaParadise.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**01! Jealous**_

Miki sedang galau. Di depannya terdapat beberapa tumpukan buku yang sedang menunggu untuk dibaca. Hanya melihatnya saja sudah seperti melakukan puasa sepuluh hari tanpa makan dan minum sedikit pun.

"Rei..."

"Hm?"

Miki melirik ke arah sampingnya, dimana terdapat seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang terlihat serius sekali membaca. Ia dapat melihat beberapa tulisan yang dipantulkan oleh kacamata itu.

"Serius amat.."

"Hn."

Miki mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Ia kesal sekali dengan sikap pacarnya barusan. Apakah dirinya lebih rendah dari buku itu? Apakah buku itu lebih penting dari dirinya? Ia ingin jawaban yang pasti.

"_Nee_... Rei."

"Hm?"

Lagi-lagi, jawaban singkat itu keluar dari bibir pemuda itu. Tidak. Bahkan Miki tidak menganggap itu sebagai jawaban. Miki mendekatkan dirinya dengan pemuda itu. Melirik, dan menarik buku itu dari genggamannya.

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut pemuda itu, "Miki.. kau ingin apa?"

"Rei, pilih Aku.. atau dia?"

Rei menaruh kacamata yang ia kenakan di atas meja. Ia melirik ke arah Miki yang sedang senyum-senyum, dan novel miliknya yang barusan tercuri.

"Jika Aku tidak menjawab... bagaimana?"

"Kalau gitu, gak bakal Aku balikkin."

"Ya udah. Aku pilih... buku."

Miki membatu. Apakah ini semua benar? Benar bahwa ia lebih rendah dari buku itu? Ah, inginnya dia untuk menghajar pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja ga lah."

Dua buah tangan melilit di leher gadis itu. Kini hembusan nafas Rei terdengar di telinga gadis itu. Rei berseringai kecil melihat telinga kekasihnya yang memerah.

"Aku bakal milih kamu kok."

_**Blush!**_

"...Kira Aku ini kutu buku apa? Lebih milih buku."

"_B..._ _B..._"

"Hm?"

"_Mouu.. BAKAA_!"

Dan, Rei pun terlempar ke luar angkasa.

_**-0u0-**_

_**02! Bekal**_

"He? Hari ini kamu bekal apa, Ring-_chan_?"

Gadis yang dipanggil 'Ring' itu tersenyum tipis, lalu membuka sebuah kotak yang sedaritadi berada di pangkuannya. Kedua bola mata teman-temannya bersinar.

"Wuah!"

"Ahaha, biasa aja kok." Ring _sweatdrop_

"Jadi, gimana reaksi Lui?"

"Eh?"

Luka, gadis bersurai merah muda itu menyeringai, "Tenang saja. Aku tidak berniat untuk mengintip kalian berdua di atap tadi pagi kok~"

"E-Eh.."

Gadis bersurai biru muda itu menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"..L-Lui bilang, itu lezat... Dan, dia bilang... dia ingin memakan masakanku lagi..." ujar Ring malu-malu.

".._Kawaii_."

"_Kawaii janai_!"

Miki menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagu, "Hmm.."

"Eh? Ada apa Miki-_chan_?"

"Hmm... Apa semua cowok tertarik dengan hal itu?"

Ring tertegun, "H-Hal itu?"

"Bekal." jawab Miki.

"Bukannya itu sudah jelas?" tanya Mayu

"Tapi, ketika Aku membuatkan bekal untuk Rei... pertama kali ia mencobanya, ia langsung pingsan dan dibawa ke UKS. Bukannya itu berarti dia tidak tertarik...?"

Semuanya langsung _sweatdrop_, _'Sebenarnya... apa yang kau buat, huh?'_

_**-0u0-**_

_**03! Game**_

"_Mouu_.. Rei, minggir. Aku tidak bisa bergerak leluasa tau!"

"Sabar dulu, tuan putri. Kamu juga, pelan-pelan dong."

"T-Tapi− Ahh.. sakit tau!"

"Ya, sabar dong. Sedikit lagi."

Len menyeringai, Lui wajahnya memerah, dan Piko siap mengeluarkan recorder. Mereka bertiga kini sedang berdiri di depan kamar Rei. Menikmati tiap suara[ambigu] yang terdengar. Dan, kenapa Piko mengeluarkan recorder? Lumayan buat nistain sahabatnya, katanya. Keduanya memberi jempol ke Piko, yang hanya _pokerface_ daritadi. Sungguh sahabat yang durhaka.

Sebenarnya, tujuan mereka bertiga ke rumah Rei bukanlah untuk mendengarkan momen-momen hot tadi. Melainkan, untuk menjenguk sahabatnya dikarenakan tidak masuk waktu sekolah tadi. Tapi, mereka tidak pernah menyangka akan hal ini. Suatu keberuntungan, bukan? Namun, kenapa Piko bisa dapat recorder, ya? Entahlah. Hanya dia dan Tuhan lah yang tau.

"R-Rei..."

"Hahh.. s-sabarlah... emang Aku suka dengan posisi ini apa..?"

"T-Tapi... susahh..."

Oke, nampaknya mereka kelewatan batas. Cukup disinilah Piko mengakhiri rekamannya. Lui sudah hampir pingsan mendengarnya. Polos sekali kau, nak.

Len, sebagai orang yang paling bijak disini, langsung membuka pintu kamar Rei yang tidak terkunci itu, "Kalian berdua... bisa tidak jangan melakukan hal itu di siang ha... He!?"

"..Ah, ada Kagamine." Miki menatapnya dengan datar.

"K-Kalian sedang ngapain..?" keringat mengucur di pelipis pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Hm? Tidak bisakah kau lihat−"

"Len!"

Piko dan Lui mengikuti Len dari belakang. Sama seperti Len, mereka berdua langsung membatu. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Piko langsung menarik Duo L, dan pergi dari ruangan itu. Oh, dan tak lupa untuk menutup pintu itu kembali. Anak yang sopan.

Miki hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku sahabat pacarnya, "Mereka kenapa..?"

Rei _facepalm_, "Abaikan aja mereka..."

Miki masih tidak mengerti dengan tingkah laku mereka barusan. Dan, maksud dari kata-kata Len tadi itu apa? Apakah salah bermain _twister _di siang hari? Terus, mainnya mesti kapan? Entahlah.

"Btw, Rei.. kamu kalah. Tangan kananmu..."

"..."

_**-0u0-**_

_**04! Galau**_

Rei bingung. Kaito membenarkan kacamata yang ia kenakan. Yukari makan _pocky_. Suasana sangat tenang sekali sampai seseorang menyetel lagu galau. Rei dan Kaito melirik Yukari. Yang diperhatikan hanya bisa senyum sembari melanjutkan aktivitasnya dengan beberapa cemilan yang ia bawa.

"Yuka.. matiin."

"Eh? Kenapa?" Yukari memajukan bibirnya.

"Kasian yang di sebelah." tunjuk Kaito ke Rei.

"Ga mau! Kalau dia ga mau dengerin, tutup telinganya sendiri aja." Yukari memejamkan matanya, "Lagian... siapa suruh membuat Mikicchii ngambek?"

Rei merasa ketusuk jarum. Ya, apa yang dikatakan gadis bersurai violet itu memang benar. Dua hari yang lalu, ia bertengkar dengan kekasih hati-nya. Sampai sekarang kekasihnya tidak pernah melirik ke arahnya sekali pun. Dan itu membuat Rei patah hati.

"Well, apa yang dikatakan Yuka memang bener sih."

Sekali lagi, jarum itu menusuk Rei. Ayolah! Tidak ada kah yang mengasihani dirinya? Hanya sedikit saja tidak apa-apa.

"Tuh 'kan! Aku bener.." Yukari mengedipkan matanya sebelum menunjuk yang tersangka, "Makanya.. minta maaf dong sama Mikicchii!"

Rei tertegun. Meminta maaf? Apa itu? Ia tidak pernah mendengar hal itu sebelumnya. Atau mungkin, hanya berpura-pura..?

"Nah, masalah sudah terselesaikan. Aku sama Yuka pulang dulu. _Jaa_."

"T-Tunggu−" belum selesai berbicara, kedua kucing dan kelinci itu sudah menghilang.

Rei hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia melirik ke arah layar ponsel-nya. Disana terdapat seorang gadis bersurai merah panjang yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Dress dan topi yang ia kenakan, membuat gadis itu terlihat menawan. Ah, mungkin apa yang dikatakan mereka memang benar. Ia harus meminta maaf kepadanya.

Entah karena faktor harga diri Rei yang tinggi atau Miki yang marah besar. Akhirnya, seminggu kemudian mereka berdua baru berbaikkan.

_**-0u0-**_

_**05! Masakan**_

"Rei..."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kamu ngebatalin pendaftaran Aku di lomba memasak kemarin..?"

Raut wajah gadis itu terlihat sedih sekali. Ia menatap kekasihnya, berharap bahwa dengan ini dapat menggerakkan hatinya.

"Kamu 'kan ga pandai masak."

−Dan, hasilnya nihil.

"Pandai!"

"Ga."

"Pandai−"

"Kalau gitu, coba bikin kare. Terus, kasih ke Mikuo."

Seesok harinya, Mikuo Hatsune diberitakan masuk rumah sakit.

_**-0u0-**_

_**06! Onsen**_

Hari ini adalah hari yang dinanti seluruh murid kelas dua. Apalagi para siswanya. Sedaritadi wajah mereka selalu dipenuhi oleh seringaian, kecuali untuk Rei, Kaito, dan Piko yang cuek, serta Lui yang polos.

Rei melirik ke arah kekasihnya, "Tahun ini kita kemana?"

"Kau tidak dengar apa kata guru tadi? Kita bakal ke Osaka." jawab Miki tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _shoujo manga_ yang ia baca.

"Hee."

"Oh iya. Kalau ga salah... katanya di hotel tempat kita menginap, ada sebuah pemandian air panas. Mungkin mereka semua seperti itu karena mendengar hal itu."

"Hoo- pantesan mereka kayak gitu..." Rei _sweatdrop_

"Kau tidak akan mengikuti mereka, bukan?"

Permata ruby itu terlihat tajam dari biasanya. Ditambah lagi wajah cueknya. Rei hanya bisa terdiam di tempat.

"...ga kok."

"Oh."

Miki pun meninggalkan Rei yang terdiam, dan berbaur bersama teman-temannya.

_**-0u0-**_

_**07! Mirip**_

Gadis bersurai kemerahan itu tersenyum tipis. Ia belai kucing itu di pangkuannya. Bulu-bulu hitamnya sangat lembut, membuatnya ingin membelainya lagi, dan lagi.

"Kucingmu?"

Gadis itu menoleh, "Ngga kok. Aku tadi menemukannya di jalan."

"Hee."

Rei ikut duduk di samping kekasihnya, "Berikan kepadaku."

"Eh? Mm."

Kini kucing itu beralih ke genggaman Rei. Sikapnya kepada pemuda itu terlihat sangat imut. Apalagi ketika ia memejamkan satu matanya saat bermain dengan pemuda beriris keemasan itu.

"Hee.. kalau diliat-liat kamu sama kucing itu mirip, ya."

"He? Mirip darimananya?"

Mereka berdua menoleh. Wajahnya terlihat sangat polos, sama dengan pemuda yang memegangnya. Perpaduan dari warna hitam yang gelap dan emas, huh. Memikirkannya membuat Miki tertawa kecil.

"Tapi... tentu saja yang ini lebih imut. Hehe."

Miki mengedipkan matanya, membuat pemuda di sampingnya memerah.

"Kenapa..?"

"..G-Ga."

_**-0u0-**_

_**08! Hadiah**_

Yukari, IA, Tei, dan Mayu berniat untuk menginap di rumah Miki hari ini. Saat ini, mereka semua sedang berada di meja makan, bersiap menikmati hidangan makan malam. Namun, kedua orang tua Miki serta kakak laki-lakinya tidak menghadiri, karena alasan tertentu yang membuat mereka belum pulang.

"Hmm, apa ya..."

Keempat gadis itu melirik ke arah Miki. Sedaritadi Miki tidak menggerakkan makanannya di atas meja. Apa ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikirannya saat ini? Mereka semua khawatir.

Tei mulai bertanya, "Ada apa Miki?"

"Eh? Tei..."

"Yup! Apa ada sesuatu yang menganggumu?" Yukari ikut bertanya.

"Mm." ia mengangguk, "Sebenarnya, ya..."

_**...**_

Miki melirik ke arah arlojinya. Pukul tiga lewat empat. Nampaknya ia terlalu awal datang. Permata rubynya terpaku pada sebuah kotak di genggamannya. Kotak itu berlapiskan kertas kado warna kuning dengan beberapa gambar kucing menjadi dekorasi. Dan, tak lupa pita berwarna merah yang menghiasi atas kotak itu.

"Yo."

Miki menoleh, semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Apa Aku terlambat?" Miki menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tepat waktu malah."

"Lalu? Kamu mau kemana?"

Miki tersenyum tipis, "Bagaimana jika kita duduk disini dulu?"

"Hmm.. ga papa sih."

Rei mengikuti permintaan kekasihnya, lalu duduk di sampingnya. Miki menundukkan kepalanya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Ia takut. Ia ingin sekali memberikannya secepat mungkin. Namun, perasaan ragu masih menganggunya.

"Miki..."

"Y-Ya?"

"Daritadi Aku penasaran, tapi... itu apa?" jari telunjuk Rei mengarah ke kotak yang dipegang Miki.

_**Deg!**_

'_Ya ampun... Kenapa kau menanyakannya sekarang!? BakaRei!' _batin Miki

"Err... i-ini..."

Belum selesai kekasihnya berbicara, kotak itu sudah beralih ke genggaman hangat pemuda beriris keemasan itu. Pantulannya dapat terlihat dengan jelas, ketika ia menatap ke arah permata ruby kekasihnya.

"Boleh Aku buka..?"

Sejenak, gadis itu terdiam. Hahh... bagaimana ia bisa lupa tentang ini? Waktu yang mereka berdua habiskan bersama. Serta, alasan mengapa ia bisa menyukai pemuda itu. Ia baru saja melupakan hal yang penting. Tidak bisa diandalkan. Namun, terkadang dapat diandalkan. Aneh.

"Mm. Bukalah." Bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyuman, "_Otanjoubi Omedettou_, Rei."

_**-0u0-**_

_**09! Album**_

Miki tersenyum tipis. Iris ruby itu memantulkan pandangannya ke arah sebuah kenangan-kenangan foto di masa lampau. Ia buka lagi lembaran baru. Kini seorang anak kecil terlihat sedang menangis. Miki memperhatikan foto anak itu, lalu melirik lagi ke arah kekasihnya.

"Apa?"

Miki terkekeh, "Kamu dulu kok lucu, ya? Ga kayak sekarang."

"Oh, berarti Aku ga lucu nih sekarang?"

"Banget."

Rei kembali melirik novelnya, "..Jahat."

"Hm? Kamu ngomong apa?"

"...ga."

_**-0u0-**_

_**10! Ibadah**_

Seperti biasa, pemuda bersurai kehitaman itu duduk dengan tenangnya. Ditemani dengan novel kesayangan serta kopi hangat di atas meja. Rei bahagia.

"Rei!"

Ia menoleh, "Apa?"

Kekasihnya, Furukawa Miki tersenyum lebar. Di tangannya terdapat kotak kecil yang terlihat sedikit mencurigakan.

"Rei. Coba tekan tombol ini."

Jari telunjuk gadis itu mengarah ke tombol merah yang terletak di tengah kotak itu. Rei menatap kotak itu, berharap tak ada sesuatu yang membahayakan.

"Hahh... oke deh. Kalau gitu..."

Sedetik setelah Rei menekan tombol berwarna merah itu, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah boneka berwajah agak seram. Refleks, Rei langsung teriak.

"Pfft..." Miki menahan tawanya.

Rei menatap tajam kekasihnya. Yang ditatap hanya senyum-senyum aja.

"Miki... jelaskan apa maksudmu dengan itu..."

"Haha. Aku cuman pengen ngagetin kamu aja kok. Tapi, ga nyangka kalau kamu teriaknya.. pfft- sampai kayak suara cewek..."

"Y-Ya, itu kan..." Rei mundur selangkah, apa yang harus ia jawab selanjutnya?

"Kaget itu ibadah..."

"Itu, bukannya senyum ya?" Miki _sweatdrop_

Rei mengalihkan pandangannya dengan malas, "Iya, iya. Aku tau kok Aku garing."

"Terlalu garing."

Mendengar itu, Rei pun langsung mojok.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-END-<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Garing? GaJe? Silahkan tuangkan ke dalam kotak review. XD<strong>_


End file.
